Disappearance 1
by Nakamura
Summary: When Sasuke Returns in brutal condition, Sakura has treated him, and is in her office typing up her report for Tsunande. Who come to visit her? Where did she go!  One shot.


Nakamura- : Maybe a one shot will do everyone for now..

Naruto: OMG. SRSLY?

Sakura: o_o you've… been gone so long though.

Sasuke: Let her fail on her own.

-x-

Sitting in the dark office, Sakura typed away at the keyboard in front of her. It had been only a few hours ago that Sasuke had come into the emergency room. He had serious blood loss, and trauma to the head and spine. She was just typing up the report for her Shisou. Doing this at around five was not her idea of a good time spent in this dank office. The rain pattered against the window gently, reminding her of the impending snowfall. It was getting to be that time again. Cold, damp, and Gross. She hated this season, with a heated passion.

"When I finally get out of here, I'm going to go get some ramen..."

She chuckled gently at herself, knowing that the years of going to Ichiraku with Naruto was rubbing off on her. Inner Sakura was asleep right now, not giving her own opinion. Leaning back on the leather chair, she stretched her arms over her head, trying to crack her back. Hearing and feeling the satisfying pop, she pulled herself back to her desk, and started to type once again.

The report was due tonight, seeing as how Sasuke had just come in. Stupid bastard always hurt himself. Leaving the village, being humbly taken back in, and given the Uchiha compound back. He wasn't in it for revenge anymore. Just to assassinate the entire elder council. Sakura sighed and gave up, leaning her head on the desk. Why in Kami's name couldn't she just give up on him? Even after coming to terms with his departure, and finally go out with Naruto for a date, she couldn't stop thinking about that man. Her ears perked, jumping her out of her train of thought. The door opened halfway to reveal Itachi. He was the one who brought him back. Itachi was going horribly blind, but Sakura had researched the Uchiha's lineage, and had found a temporary cure for it. She had to give Itachi and Sasuke double doses, seeing as they both had mangakyou, save for Sasuke. She had to still find out what eye pattern had developed on his travels.

"Haruno… I need my doses."

His voice was thick. She was caught off guard by it. He sounded like he was in serious pain. Without question, her hand shot to her right side drawer, pulling the wooden slide open, and grabbed the bottle that had his name on it. She threw it to him. Not the best course of action, but he still caught it none the less. He took two of the pills. Sakura saw him visibly slump down, as if the weight had lifted off his shoulders.

"Uchiha-san… You shouldn't go so long without taking your pills. You know what it does to you."

He grunted in response.

She huffed out slightly, looking back at her report. She saved the document, and printed it off. The printer to her left whirred to life as she sat there, waiting for the documents to appear. She felt strange though. Turning to Itachi, she saw that he hadn't left, but in fact, was watching her. A small tinge of red crossed her cheeks as she pulled her chair to face him again.

"Is there a something you wanted other than your pills Uchiha-san?"

She leaned her elbows on her desk, leaning her torso forward. Thankfully for her, she was still wearing her medical uniform. The coat was long enough to go to her knees; the lapels covered her chest perfectly. He was staring at the ground, the bottle gripped in his hands. She was becoming worried now. Itachi never acted like this. He was always a stoic statue. A sex god, one you couldn't touch on the training grounds. She stood and walked around her desk to go see what was wrong. Itachi didn't make a move. Green chakra covered her hands as she approached him, her hand gently running over his shoulders and chest. Maybe something was paining him. Finding nothing wrong, she was about to say something before He grasped her wrists, twisting her around to bang into the wall. She flinched at the sudden pain, but felt herself shrink that the look in the man's eyes.

"Haruno… "

Her body shivered in fear for a moment before he took her lips in his. She felt her body draining of any and all strength. She was whimpering gently as his tongue invaded her lips, stroking over her own. This was wrong. This wasn't Itachi. This couldn't be happening! Breaking from the spell he tried to put her under, Sakura pushed chakra into her knee and pushed him off her, with his crotch. Watching as he stumbled back, Sakura's lips tightened in a straight line.

"I don't know what shit your trying to pull, but you are NOT Itachi Uchiha!"

The man stood up, a twisted grin on his face. In the body of that Uchiha it was scary. He simply looked at Sakura, and activated the Sharigan. Only with this one, this seemed to be the Eternal Mangakyou. Sakura looked quickly at his chest, knowing the capabilities of the Sharigan. She came to the scary realization that only two people have higher Sharigan. Madara, and of course, Itachi. She was obviously in the presence of Madara. Feeling a sharp pain to her stomach, she looked down to see a knife protruding from her stomach. She knew this was a genjutsu, or hoped it to be so. She put one hand up and dispelled the fearing cast, seeing her body as whole again. Madara was in front of her.

"… Uchiha Madara-san."

He laughed loudly, his hand grasping her chin, pulling her up to face him. A crazed grin covered his scar less features.

"You are the last piece to the puzzle, Sakura dear."

She looked confused until she felt her consciousness leaving her at a rapid rate. She slumped into his arms, Madara's hands grasping around her shoulders and stomach. His twisted smile turned into a grin, using his Sharigan to warp the time space continuum, and teleport the two out of there. The pill bottle rolled under her desk and out of sight. Evidence of any signs of life, vanished. The Printer clunked soundlessly, the Paper finally finished, and getting ready to sleep again.

Now gone, the room darkened under the setting sun.

The answer would be revealed soon.

-x-

Dear god. I sat in an office for an hour writing this out. It has no significance right now, I just wanted something to submit. :D

Thanks a lot! 3

Nakamura-


End file.
